Shop-N-Bag
Shop-N-Bag is the third level in The Birth in Duke Nukem 3D. Summary This level starts in the front of the market with 3 troopers. Then an explosion will kill them and you can go to visit the market. Secrets There are 7 secrets in this level. Secret #1: Corridor with Devastator When you enter the grocery store through the window, go left. You will see a fire extinguisher on a wall next to aisle no. 1. Blow it up and go into the opening it created in the wall. You will find a devastator weapon and Portable Medkit. Also, there is a switch opening a door from the corridor to one of the earlier rooms you could visit. Secret #2: Openable box After going past the first two aisles in the store, there will be a tower of boxes between them, standing in three rows. You should notice that the central row of them is darker than the other ones, also there is an arrow pointing on it from the left-hand box on it. Open it and go inside, you will find an armor and ammo for Microwave Expander. Secret #3: Blowable box After passing the blue Access Card door and going through a small corridor, you will find yourself in another huge hall. At the opposite end of the room on your right there will be a lot of boxes with a crack on it. Blow it up and get inside, there is a Chaingun Cannon and also this secret provides easier access between the two main halls. Secret #4: Cashing big guns The next secret is after the yellow access card door. When you open both the gate and the steel bars, go inside and turn right. On your right side there will be two ATM's. One of them is broken, but the other one can be opened. Be prepared as there is between 1-3 laser turrets inside ready to shoot you, depending on the difficulty setting. After dealing with them, jump inside and collect a devastator weapon. Secret #5: Another little box In the room behind the red key door, you should notice some shelves filled with boxes on your right, behind expander ammo. The top shelf seems to be lacking one box on the right. Jump into that hole and open the box in front of you, with upward arrows on it. You will find yourself in a tunnel between the boxes, with Pipe Bombs, Freezethrower and Night Vision Goggles. Unfortunately, the opposite wall of that tunnel cannot be opened. Secret #6: And yet more boxes After going all the way through the aforementioned room, you will find a door with danger signs on its sides. When you stand in front of the door, there will be some boxes on your right. Approach them from the front-right corner of the room, there you will notice another arrow on the boxes pointing towards the lighter wall of the box-tower. Open that wall and go inside the boxes, you will find ammo for the RPG and the Shotgun as well as Steroids. Secret #7: Snake Plissken's grave When you open door mentioned in the previous secret, labeled with the danger sides, there will be a multiswitch and four trash compactor crushers. First you have to manipulate the multiswitch at the right moments to stop the crushers when they are risen - note that each one of them moves at different speed. When they are all blocked, you can pass through some slime straight to the nukebutton, but instead, when you enter that corridor, open the shaded wall on your left, between two bloodstains, where the second crusher was blocked. There will be a secret room with RPG ammo, portable medkit and as mentioned in the Easter Eggs section below, a mutilated corpse of Snake Plissken from "Escape from L.A." movie. Easter Eggs - The music in the background is actually the Duke Nukem theme song. - At the trash compactor crushers, there is a secret door under the first one, at the shaded wall on the left. When you open it, you'll meet the mutilated corpse of Snake Plissken from "Escape from L.A." movie. Duke says "I guess he didn't escape from L.A.!" when he sees him. - In the vegetable section there is "Radioactive Lettuce"! Yum-yum! - After picking up the red access card, and entering the shop manager's office, you'll see a turned-on computer and a whiteboard saying: "Fire Jack! Caught playing Duke again - Bobby". The computer's screen has the Duke Nukem atomic symbol from the start of the game. Upon using the computer, Duke mutters "Get back to work, you slacker!" - Near the trash compactor crushers, there is a tiny crawlspace, which you can access by getting shrunk. In the crawlspace, the message "RUN YOUR ASS OFF" is visible. And you better...! Category:Duke Nukem 3D levels